Candid
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: From the Makers of The Leo Valdez show... Comes an awkward youtube channel from a schemer from cabin 11 and a camera shy nerd from Nike who didn't even want to do this but was told that he probably couldn't. Will it crash and burn? Probably! Will one of them kill the other? Most likely? Will youtube challenges be used to embarrass the Hades out of both of them? Uh, Yeah.
1. Intro

**HI GUYS I'M HUGS6 AND I'M SHAMELESSLY DOING A DEMIGODS WITH YOUTUBE STORY BECAUSE I REALLY MISS THE RUSH OF POPULARITY I HAD WITH THE LEO VALDEZ SHOW... But anyway this is Myles and Kurt and they will absolutely use their youtube influence responsibly and not endanger the demigod world?! lol**

* * *

"No."

"I get to talk before you say no."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"No."

" _Myles_ you're not being _fair_."

"Oh shut it. You're never fair." Myles scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always fair. I have zero schemes right now I promise. This is _not_ a scheme."

"I don't believe you."

"This is not a scheme."

"When does Cabin 11 ever do something that isn't a scheme."

"All the time. Right now, in fact. Not a scheme." Kurt flashed a smile.

"Fine, what is it?" He knew he would say fine. He would say yes too. Myles had an hour from the initial no, which would probably take five minutes to come, and then if he didn't say yes in the hour, Kurt owed him a soda. If he did say yes in the hour, he owed Kurt a soda. Myles always lost but always played, because, well, son of Nike. He would probably never turn down a challenge, no matter how stupid the challenge was. He hated that about himself, but he never tried to change it. Once Kurt had thought about daring Myles to stop taking challenges, but he really didn't want to see his best friend cry.

"We should start a youtube channel." Myles began to laugh.

"No." Kurt smiled and tapped his watch. One hour began.

Then he walked away.

Myles didn't know what Kurt's strategy was here but he hated it. Kurt made him nervous when he set up strategies and schemes. Myles wanted to win already, desperately wanted to win. He tried to think about things intelligently, but he couldn't.

Where was Kurt? He'd wasted a half hour already. They were just there for the weekend, so he decided to work on homework in the shade while Kurt did stupid stuff. It never made sense. Of course, the scheme didn't make sense anyway. Youtube? That was ridiculous. Myles was far too people shy to be a youtuber.

"I will never say yes." He muttered to his pre-cal homework. It didn't reply, thankfully. He chewed on the end of his pencil.

Fifty minutes had passed. Kurt's ego was losing the bet for him, he was too showy. That's why he wanted a youtube channel, probably.

"Hey, look Myles. I get why you said no. I really do get why you said now. You have attention and you're super shy. That's fine... I probably would have been the better YouTuber anyway. I'd end up carrying the entire channel." So that was his game. Challenging him to a game. Playing to his weakness as a child of Nike. Saying, you wouldn't be good enough because he knew that Myles would make himself good enough.

Kurt liked that about his friend. How he would rise to meet any challenge just because it was a challenge.

Of course, it was also dangerous. Which is why Kurt used the power as peacefully as possible, and made people _hurt_ when they tried to use Myles' weakness against him.

"Okay."

"Great. I've already set up our channel. It's called M'Kay. I'm the K. You're the M. I'm so happy that you're doing this with me."

"I'm not doing this with you. I'm doing this to be better than you."

"Oh of course you will." He smirked, shrugging.

"You don't believe me." He accused.

"Oh I believe. I can't wait to see that."

"So, um. What are we going to do on our channel?"

"I was thinking we could do product reviews if we felt like it, rants, gameplay, vlogs, challenges. Etc." He smiled widely at Myles. They went to the same school and only lived four blocks away from each other. This shouldn't be hard. Except...

Myles looked panicked.

"I'm not doing vlogs my life is too important too private too boring!" He protested.

"You're a demigod. Your life is fascinating!"

"No way. That's it. I'm saying no and you better respect that so help me Kurt Abercrombie-"

"Please don't use my last name it's embarrassing and destroys my street cred."

"You don't have street cred, dork..."

"Whatever you say, nerd. I'll drop vlogging for now. But we should definitely make an intro video." Myles groaned.

"Noooo I have homework."

"Come on homework is easy. Youtubing is fun."

"I hate you." Myles muttered, looking fondly at his homework.

"I know!" Then Kurt met Myles' gaze, with some effort since he was mainly avoiding it, and made a solemn promise.

"Look, I guarantee you that you have full right to back out whenever you want and I won't even make fun of you a little because it's your life and whatever. Sound good?"

"No, it doesn't sound good. This is going to crash and burn but _we're_ going to see it to the end. Or I'll kill you."

"Sounds fun then. Let's crash and burn."

"Oh, and if you ever try to pull that, you won't be as good as me junk again, I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it."

"See? Your life is interesting. You could totally be a vlogger."

"Drop it."

"Whatever. Intro video. Oh by the way I forgot to mention that I talked to Chiron and we're not allowed to film anywhere other than the beach. So we'll have to do that outside of camp." Myles was legitimately impressed at his scheming abilities. He had really thought this through. And maybe it wouldn't crash and burn...?

"Makes sense." If they couldn't film at camp he was going to spend most of his time at camp.

"Come on. Let's just do this, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever." Myles was _terrified,_ but he went with it.

"And you owe me a soda." Oh yeah. He cringed.

 _"I'm going to lose."_ Myles thought.

 _"Yeah, he's so going to beat me once he gets into it."_ Kurt admitted to himself.


	2. The Nostalgia Challenge

**So here's a new thing.**

 **L:** What are we doing here?

 **MK:** ***yawns*** I don't know. This isn't even our studio.

 **L:** ***to H6*** She knows we never had a studio right?

 **H6:** I'm afraid to ask what Maria knows.

 **L:** ***laughs*** yeah me too.

 **MK:** ***to her boyfriend*** be a good boy and shut up.

 **L:** Yes ma'am.

 **MK:** ***To H6*** I know everything ***smiles creepily*** except what we're doing here.

 **H6:** We're introducing this chapter of Candid.

 **MK:** Why?

 **H6:** Because I own you.

 **MK:** ***image of MK starts to flicker*** No you don't. You can't own a hologram.

 **H6:** ***sighs*** First of all we've been over this, you can't just send your hologram self to do everything, Leo, go find the real Maria. Second of all, yes, I can own a hologram. I bought a label maker. I put a label on the hologram machine. It says Property of Hugs6 Maria don't touch.

 **MK:** I'm dyslexic.

 **L:** No you're not. ***drags the real Maria on stage***

 **H6:** Would you please just be a dear and introduce the chapter?

 **MK:** This is a story called candid about two guys named Kyle and Mort,

 **L:** Kurt and Myles.

 **MK:** Whatever and they have a youtube show. We should have a youtube show.

 **L:** The world isn't ready for that.

 **MK:** ***grins creepily*** I know.

 **H6:** ***sighs and kind of wishes that MK was just a hologram she could flip off because really, not only isn't the world ready for MK, neither, really, is Hugs6***

* * *

"This is stupid."

"You're so negative. You're always so negative. This is brilliant, people don't just do this normally. We're embracing our inner children. The viewers will love it."

"I want to leave my inner child where he is." Myles grumbled.

"It's too late dude. I've bought all the stuff. I'll let you pick the next video idea if you win the chalk art contest."

"Not fair, you're better at art."

"Completely fair, you chose the competition."

"All you told me to do was to write down two things I did as a little kid."

"Doesn't matter. I already bought the stuff. You up to the challenge?"

"No. I won't rise to your bait." Myles declared. Kurt grinned, nearly proud of Myles and not at all worried since he had other bait to get Myles to rise to.

"Really?" Pride of his friend glittered in his eyes, until Myles snorted.

"No of course I'm gonna rise to your bait."

"Hey still, I"m proud of you for being able to even _say_ no. Anyway, let's get to filming." Myles groaned.

They were in Kurt's apartment because it was less frequented by people. First on the agenda? Well, a stupid and overly silly intro. But then, A pillow fort. Kurt was _hyped_. He hadn't built a pillow fort since he had been like, ten years old. For Myles, maybe that number but half.

He liked his inner child to stay tucked deep down inside, especially since it tended to clash with the competitive spirit that usually drove him, so building a fort with his best friend, with no semblance of a competition, was kind of... Boring. In the middle of rigging up their fort, however, a pillow hit him in the back of the head. Through gritted, smiling teeth Kurt hissed, "Would it kill you to look like you're having fun for the camera?" They were nearly finished. Myles grabbed a pillow and smacked it against Kurt's face. "Sure." He plastered on a fake smile and continued to build. It was _so so so so so on._

* * *

Their next game was more competitive and combative.

"Who," Kurt started, a little out of breath as he blocked Myles' crazy attacks,

"in the world does this with you?!"

"My sister!"

"She as good as you?" Kurt asked, getting knocked into their fluffy fort by a broom handle.

"Course she is. I win."

"Sure," Kurt agreed, poking Myles with his own broom handle. Myles laughed,

"doesn't mean you get to choose the next video though. Come on let's go draw." Myles' gritted his teeth, and followed his friend into the parking lot, where Kurt had tubs of colorful chalk. This would not be good.

* * *

"You do this one with your sister too?" Kurt asked as he set up the camera to best capture their art. Myles gripped the piece of chalk he'd chosen as if he was trying to figure out the best way to kill someone with it. Primarily, Kurt.

"I mean, not recently, but yeah, I used to."

"Ready to lose?"

"Art is relative. Who's to say who wins?" Myles grumbled.

"Anyone who comments."

"Right, I forgot we had those." While refreshing videos until his hands bled might have been Kurt's idea of a good time, Myles was far too embarrassed about being an internet persona to even _glance_ at some of the comments. It was a wonder they even had comments. So far their only vidoes were an intro video and two mario kart 8 gameplays. That had gotten violent. Kurt had actually titled one of them, "Screaming boy plays Mario Kart." The other one had, fairly, called himself out, "Cheating boy plays Mario Kart." Those had gotten more popular than Kurt had imagined.

"Alright. Rules are simple. Two minutes to create a masterpiece. Commenters vote."

"Yeah, yeah, fine."

"Ready, set, draw."

Kurt's was gorgeous. HIs was really, really nice. He'd always been the more artistically talented of the two. Myles had tried, but he wasn't stupid. He looked down at his pictures with legitimate disappointment. Without turning away he asked casually,

"What's the last challenge?" But he got his answer before he'd even finished the last word. A large, freezing cold splotch appeared on his back. His eyes sparked happily, dangerously. Water Gun fight.

* * *

What Myles would later find out is that the two hours of water gun fight had "accidentally" not been recorded. But for two hours Myles had chased Kurt around the property with a water gun, and his inner child and competitive spirit had stood side by side and laughed. For two hours, they were kids, having fun, absolutely destroying each other. When Kurt's mom got home she found her son and her son's best friend still chasing each other, soaked. She'd ended the battle and told Myles, who lived a few blocks away, to go home and change before he caught a chill. She bid her son do the same. Both were disappointed. Kurt stayed up until one editing and uploading. The next afternoon, after school, Myles got a text.

"I won. You're vlogging."

"I don't have a camera." He sent back quickly, nervously.

"Just bought you one." After depleting the rest of his excuses and several angry emojis, Myles just resigned himself once again to Kurt's cruel schemes, and, shyly, he decided to read a couple youtube video comments.

* * *

 **MK:** LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO-

 **L:** wHaT?!

 **MK:** Can we make a pillow fort?

 **L:** Whatever you want dear.

 **MK:** Hugs6 can I please please please please please please come on the M'kay youtube channel?

 **H6:** Maria, you know that it isn't real, right? It's a fanfic. They aren't real.

 **MK:** What is real?! MAKE IT HAPPEN?

 **H6:** Is... Is she becoming self aware?

 **MK:** I WANNA BE ON THE M'KAY YOUTUBE CHANNEL. Wait. M'Kay. MK. DID YOU NAME THIS AFTER ME?!

 **H6:** She is becoming self aware.

 **L:** ***whispers*** run.

 ***Both run***

 **MK: *cackles***


	3. Vlogs

**MK:** I want a channel I want a channel!

 **L:** Just do it! Just give her a channel!

 **H6:** How do I give a fictional character a real channel.

 **L:** YOU KNOW I DON'T THINK THAT FAR WHEN SHE'S BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!

 **MK** : ***Actually breathing on Leo's neck*** Please Hugs please? Don't you love me?

 **H6: *Long pause***

 **MK: *Bursts into hysterical sobs***

 **L:** Well folks, enjoy the chapter! ***Nervous laughter***

* * *

"No. No no no no no. Please stop I won't do it."

"You always say that!"

"For good reason, usually. You're a jerk when it comes to our channel. You're absolutely awful and you make me do awful things."

"You're just not seeing the fun!"

"Seeing the fun? This isn't Mary Poppins."

"Mary Poppins? Dude what are you talking about?"

"In every job that must be done there is an element of fun." Myles quoted.

"See, even the great Julie Andrews agrees with me. Vlogging could be fun."

"I assure you I will have zero fun."

"Yeah, with that attitude." Kurt decided to try a new tactic.

"What you really can't see, is the challenge in this." Myles' ears perked up.

"Challenge?" He smirked. He loved challenges. Of course that sneaky rat knew that. Knew exactly what buttons to push, he always did. At least he wasn't pushing the one. That one huge weak spot that he couldn't deal with Kurt using against him.

"Both of us do a separate vlog, and then do blind reactions to each other's vlog. That way we get four videos, and the person with the most likes gets ice cream bought for them."

"How much ice cream?"

"Since I'm going to win, I say winner chooses."

"You're not gonna win."

"I thought you wouldn't do that." Kurt teased.

"I think I'd do anything for ice cream."

"No... You'd do anything for a challenge."

"Shut up, I agreed to do it, you don't have to rub anything in my face."

"Aye aye captain. See you tomorrow. Let's have those Vlogs up by Saturday, okay?"

"That's three days!"

"Mm hm. Better start filming."

"I hate you." He hissed.

"No you don't. You love me. We're best friends. And I love you too."

"I think you owe me more than ice cream."

"Only if you win. And you can't mention the competition in the video."

"Fine, whatever. Only if I win. Blah blah blah."

* * *

"Hello, camera. Howdy, channel. Whatever. I'm not great at vlogging, as you can tell." Myles said, trying to speak as clearly as possible.

"Can we be honest? For a moment? My friend Kurt is the only reason I'm doing this channel or this vlog. I am incredibly shy and I feel uncomfortable talking in front of people and doing things like that. I don't think if he weren't my best friend, I wouldn't do this. But I don't hate it. I just really don't know what to do."

"So um... I'm just going to do what I would normally do on a Friday afternoon, and film and upload it, and I hope you guys like it, but I don't really expect you to. Anyways." He set his camera on the toaster oven, and began to do the dishes.

And as he did the dishes, he started to sing. He did that a lot. He just usually didn't do it for a camera. It was his secret talent, but it was a talent.

He was singing Imagine Dragons. He worked his way through Demons and It's Time and also did Thunder as he dried up the counter. After that he turned off the camera and went to go edit. He had the video up by Saturday, just as promised.

* * *

 _Hey this is pretty good_. Myles thought as his did his blind review of Kurt's video. He had gone to the New Jersey boardwalk with his mom to see his grandma and had gotten a beautiful video with a fantastic sunrise. Myles had little bad to say about the video. Kurt was a good film maker, and a much better editor. Myles had a feeling that the smoothly filmed adventure in NJ was definitely going to win their ice cream bet. He finished filming his review with a resigned sigh. He hadn't even looked to see how well his own video was doing.

So he was surprised when Kurt hit him in the shoulder at school and told him he had won.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that the son of Nike won a challenge, but you put up such a fuss about vlogging, I didn't think you actually would." Myles smirked in surprise.

"I won?"

"Yeah, you did, you didn't know?"

"No, I don't check likes. It freaks me out."

"Right, right. Well you should start, dork."

"Whatever, you're buying me ice cream."

"I know."

"That was a good video, you did, by the way."

"Oh, I know that too. I can't believe that you won with singing. And when were you gonna tell me you had a pretty set of pipes."

"...I can't believe all of the internet heard me sing. No one ever gets to hear me song outside of my mom, my dad, and my sister."

"Ah yes, your sister. How is she?" Had Kurt suddenly developed a sunburn or was he blushing? No way he was blushing.

"Ew no stop you're not allowed to crush on Scarlet that's gross stop." Kurt held up his hands.

"I am not crushing on Scarlet I wouldn't dare she would kill me she is crazy terrifying for someone who isn't a demigod."

"I think that was an insult. Was that an insult? Because you're not allowed to insult my sister either."

"Hey! I set up our next video. We're doing our first collab. It's going to be great."

"Who are we collaborating with?" Kurt just smiled.

"It's going to be great."

* * *

 **MK:** I wanna do a collab.

 **L:** We have a talk show, the whole thing is a collab.

 **MK:** We had a talk show. ***Glares at H6***

 **H6:** I regret nothing.

 **MK:** You regret everything.

 **H6: *Long pause*** Yeah...


End file.
